


As Summer

by ouhajime



Series: 短篇集 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy is always a girl, Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnant Draco, draco feels
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouhajime/pseuds/ouhajime
Summary: •　她是星星还凉的影子，落在初夏的风里。前言由于买了超级蛇院超级帅的衬衣风衣想给马天琴小姐姐穿，所以马天琴续篇来了但不是那种谈恋爱后续，简单来说，哈利和德拉科打算结婚了•　BGM：Alizée-Eden Eden
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 短篇集 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1199323
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	As Summer

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：
> 
> • 德拉科性转，名字不变  
>  • 然而为了自己好区分，事到如今终于给我流德拉科起了中间名，这人到底为什么没有官方公布的中间名！  
>  • 个人概念中的爽文，别讲逻辑  
>  • 马天琴马天龙性格存在差异，但归根结底他们都是德拉科·马尔福，具体参考前篇  
>  • 马天琴的中间名是我去翻了布莱克家谱，发现已有记载的第四代布莱克中有一个女性和纳西莎一样，是用花而不是星星来命名的，恰好我很喜欢那个名字，所以决定的  
>  • 并不温馨的家庭剧  
>  • Draco Feels  
>  • Established Relationship  
>  • ⚠️Draco is pregnant⚠️

**前篇→[Kill me with spites](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936590)**

★

这世上最受不了德拉科哭的人有三个。

一是哈利·波特。首先他从来不善于应付哭泣中的女孩儿，更不要提哭泣中的德拉科。一般人哭了不想被人打扰，说话再难听可能也只限于“滚开让我一个人呆着”的程度，然而他前死对头现女朋友不同，如果试图去安慰哭泣的德拉科·马尔福，她会立刻爆炸一边否认事实一边给人下咒。哪怕后来哈利总算明白了无视她的眼泪装作什么也没发生才是最好的选择，一看到德拉科哭，在理智可以阻拦之前他就又凑过去安慰人了。

真是恶性循环，恋爱使人脑残。

二是德拉科･莱克瑞丝･马尔福（Draco Lycoris Malfoy）本人。不论她自己如何否认，事实就是每个曾经和她同时在霍格沃茨上过学的同校生都一致赞同德拉科就是个娇气的大小姐，最典型的那种。家里有钱长得好看性格差劲，典型到可以直接拿她的光荣事迹去写小说，都不会有人觉得现实中真的有这么个人。可德拉科偏偏在这件事上没自觉，还觉得动不动就哭的女孩儿特没水平，殊不知在霍格沃茨时期，几乎全校都很佩服她能边哭边顺利给人下咒的实力水平。

天赋，这都是天赋，学不来的。

三是威廉·亚瑟·韦斯莱（William Arthur Weasley），一般人称比尔（Bill），现任古灵阁解咒员。倒不是说比尔和德拉科在私底下有什么接触——虽然哈利当初看到德拉科哭着抓着比尔的袖子不放时真的脑补了一秒的“我女朋友的前任是收养我的家庭里的大哥”这种恶俗戏码——德拉科和比尔的接触全是出于工作，霍格沃茨毕业后由于不想一直待在家里，德拉科向英国魔法界中或许是唯一一处不会在意她是个马尔福的古灵阁投递了简历，并且在通过考试后顺利被录用。所有新人解咒员在开始工作的前几个月都会安排一个有经验的人带领，毕竟解咒员是个危险系数很高的工作，妖精们可能并不是那么在乎巫师的安危，但他们还是很在乎自己的雇员会不会由于意外减少。

于是，上班第一天，德拉科穿着墨绿色的衬衫黑色的风衣踩着高跟鞋，以一副不会输给赫敏的职业女性装扮敲了敲未来会属于自己的办公室的门，打开门看清了坐在里面的人之后，眼泪唰地就流了满脸。

顺便一提，这可能是她难得不会否认自己哭了的情况之一，也是她作为解咒员职业生涯中最丢脸的事没有之一。

比尔当时就被吓懵了，身为韦斯莱家最大的孩子，他对和自己年龄最小的弟弟同龄的德拉科·马尔福并不熟悉，提到马尔福，他第一反应就是那个总是和亚瑟作对的老孔雀。第一眼没认出对方是谁的比尔立刻走过去想要询问她怎么了，快走到她面前时却停下来脚步，毕竟比尔对自己现在的脸有多吓人还是有自觉的，万一这女孩儿是被自己的脸吓哭的，他贸然靠近可不是什么正确选择。

察觉到比尔想要后退的德拉科一时着急动作没过大脑，伸手扯住了对方的袖子。

……她要把这个归咎于哈利·波特带来的坏影响。

与此同时，终于认出自己未来几个月里需要带的新人是谁的比尔更懵了，他不知道小马尔福在搞哪一出，非要说的话他脸上的伤和小马尔福脱不了干系吧？他还什么都没说呢，怎么这人直接就哭了！

打算恶人先告状吗！

于是两个人面色复杂地相视无言，直到早上才得知今天所有正式傲罗都有紧急任务于是傲罗训练休息的哈利路过古灵阁，一时兴起想来找比尔问问他有没有听说德拉科在哪儿，结果就看到了个让他瞬间想歪八百里的画面。

也许是觉得救世主在比较有底气，两个巫师同样满头雾水地交换完情报之后，比尔忍不住又问了德拉科一句，你究竟什么意思。然后他们就听到德拉科带着哭腔说，“我只是想说句对不起。”边说边往哈利旁边靠，一句话说完，整个人都快钻进了哈利怀里。

习惯了自己女朋友满脑子弯弯绕的救世主立刻明白了她在说什么，显而易见德拉科不会被比尔的长相吓哭，真是笑话，她和伏地魔住在一栋房子里那么久都没吓哭，怎么可能被比尔的脸吓哭？

她哭完全是因为知道对方脸上的伤可以归结于自己的错，但实在拉不下脸和一个韦斯莱道歉，急得。

让她道歉不难，八年级时德拉科对太多人道过歉了，接受的不接受的都有，德拉科也不是特别在乎。问题是在她觉得经验积累得差不多了可以尝试给罗恩道歉的那次，她话还没说完，谁也不知道罗恩在想什么，红发巫师噗嗤笑了出来。

如果不是赫敏和哈利拦着，怕是毕业典礼就要在废墟里举行了。

哈利刚打算帮德拉科补充说明一下，比尔就拍桌子爆发了。

“你是在告诉我，”比尔一字一句道，他指着墙上的挂钟，声音越来越大：“你磨蹭大半个小时耽误这么多工作就是为了这个？！”

“什么？！”德拉科的火气也蹭地上来了，“我好声好气道歉，你别不知好歹！”

“你是来工作的，马尔福，但是第一天你就耽误了那么久谁知道你是不是因为走后门进来的根本没那个实力所以才推卸工作！？”

那句“走后门”彻底激怒了德拉科，虽然不想承认，可是如今的魔法界真的不管有多少金加隆也不可能替一个马尔福敲开关闭的门，她费那么大力气取得了令人羡慕的N.E.W.Ts成绩、不安地等了那么久等来的工作机会，绝对不允许被这个人给自己带有偏见的评价剥夺。好不容易才止住泪水的眼睛又是一红，德拉科推开试图安慰自己的哈利，走到比尔面前指着他的鼻子说：

“睁大你的黄鼠狼眼睛，”德拉科咬牙切齿，“我承认我不是个好人，但我他妈可不是个花瓶！你知道我是从哪儿活下来的，我敢用魔杖对着最强大的白巫师敢对着最强大的黑巫师撒谎，区区一个古灵阁入职测验还用我走后门？！”

“社会是实力说话的地方，”比尔不屑地哼了一声，“你以为自己还在学校，你说什么就是什么？你说你有实力？非常好！” 留着长长马尾辫的红发男人从自己桌子上翻出了一叠装在盒子里的莎草纸，嘭地放到另外一张空桌子上。

“把这些咒语破译了试试。”他挑衅道。

德拉科瞪了他一眼，大步走到桌子前坐下，一秒进入工作状态。直到破解出半张纸上的内容后她才觉得有什么不对劲，抬起头，金发女巫气急败坏在不知何时只剩自己的办公室里对着空气比中指。

“去你妈的阴险社会人！”她恶狠狠地骂道。

另一边，早就趁机拉着哈利跑出办公室的比尔，已经从哈利口中得到了所有自己认为有用的关于德拉科·马尔福的性格信息。

“虽然那是马尔福，”比尔心累地说，“但我真不想因为和她一言不合打起来所以被解雇。妖精们可不管你是谁你在这儿工作了多久。顺便，她那个动不动就哭的毛病是怎么回事？！”

“实际上，”从来没真正学会过怎么正确应付的哈利以一副过来人的表情同情地拍了拍比尔。“德拉科哭的时候你别理她就行了，真的。”

也许是错觉，但有那么一瞬间哈利觉得比尔看他的眼神像是在看垃圾。

结果，没听哈利建议的比尔在第一次被德拉科边哭边追着咒之后彻底明白了那条建议的正确性，好不容易才摆脱了被追着咒的局面，奈何德拉科动不动就掉眼泪的频率实在太高，搞得有段时间同事们看他的眼神都相当奇怪。

总之，看见德拉科哭比尔就头疼。如果不是看在对方是哈利女朋友的份儿上，比尔可能早就随身携带麻袋看到她哭就往上套了。

不过虽然德拉科的眼泪总是无法控制，但她落泪的原因还是有迹可循的。要么是被气到了，要么是遇见了不好解决的情况着急的，除此之外的情况比尔还真没遇见过。因此，在前一秒两个人还好好地讨论着这次的古文物上的诅咒是属于哪种类型、下一秒德拉科的眼泪开始就啪嗒啪嗒往地上掉的时候，比尔还是难得懵了一下。

这又怎么了？他也没和小马尔福骂起来啊？

德拉科早就成为被认可可以单独行动的解咒员了，然而有时遇见必须两人或以上合作的情况，妖精们总是倾向于让曾经一起工作过的人一同前往，因此他们的合作并不罕见。每到那时比尔和德拉科总是互相对骂毫不留情，但合作起来却真的有一定默契。

如今德拉科参加工作的时间已经超过了在霍格沃茨上学的时间，比尔很想说小马尔福什么情况下的莫名其妙情绪转变自己没见过，可是不行，这个是真的没见过，更不要说眼泪流着流着居然还呜咽了一声。

简直要人命了。

德拉科不承认自己哭的最主要的原因除了她真的意识不到以外，就是她真的不会哭出声，一般哭出声的时候都是因为她想哭。比尔想破脑袋也没想出来有什么能让她想哭的，正崩溃着，突然却听到德拉科吐字不清地开口：

“我想吃冰淇淋……”

……？？？？？

隐约中比尔觉得自己抓到什么了。

“为什么古灵阁不给供应冰淇淋。”德拉科还在自顾自委屈地念叨，“还没有出去的工作，还不能出去买，我只是想吃朗姆酒冰淇淋……”

“我突然想起来，马尔福。”已经是两个孩子的父亲的比尔合上手中的文件夹，镇定自若。“我们需要去一趟圣芒戈，之前有个触摸了文物的巫师被送进去了。哈利最近忙不忙？我们需要一个傲罗，我可以给他用守护神送个口信，让他过去时带上冰淇淋。”

“他不忙！”德拉科立刻无视了事实坚定地说。

接到比尔的守护神传信扔下了乱七八糟一大堆工作的哈利提着一盒朗姆酒冰淇淋刚踏进圣芒戈的大门，就看到一道金色的残影冲自己撞了过来。

“我他妈要杀了你！哈利·波特！！！”德拉科·马尔福掐着他的脖子疯了般大喊，完全不顾整个大厅的人都在瞪她的事实。她注意到腿上有些凉意，视线往下一瞥，正巧看到哈利手里提着的冰淇淋盒。

“哦，不，等等，我改主意了。”先前哭得双目通红的女巫抹了抹眼睛，把冰淇淋从傲罗司司长手里抢了过来。“我要吃完冰淇淋再杀你。”

平时无比注意形象的德拉科·马尔福抱着冰淇淋盘腿坐在等候区的空位上，以施咒的气势掀开盖子，拿着勺子狠狠插进冰淇淋中。

哈利莫名觉得自己脑袋一疼。

“有人能给我解释一下发生了什么吗？”哈利指着德拉科小心翼翼地问。

“我不知道这是否在你们的计划之内，波特先生——虽然看上去一点也不像但是，”一名穿着橙绿色长袍的治疗师女性向哈利走来，她看了眼气急败坏的德拉科，耸耸肩；“也许我还是应该说声恭喜，马尔福小姐怀孕了。”

治疗师话音刚落，一只勺子便砸到了哈利脑门上。德拉科冷笑一声，用飞来咒召回勺子又施了个清理一新，继续挖冰淇淋。

不知道是被治疗师的话还是冷冰冰的勺子砸清醒了的哈利猛地看向德拉科。

“怀孕了？”他不明所以地重复。

“你真该庆幸这里是圣芒戈，波特。”德拉科嘲讽道，“如果耳朵坏了可以直接去治。是的，我怀孕了，你是哪个字没听明白？”

哈利一直沉默到德拉科吃完一整盒冰淇淋才找回了说话能力：“What the fuck…”

德拉科把冰淇淋盒子倒扣在哈利乱成鸟窝的头上。

* * *

  
★

收到麦格校长寄来的猫头鹰时，德拉科正双腿缩在胸前坐在床上发呆，拆开信封看着那句“欢迎所有认为自己需要继续学习的前七年级学生回校上八年级”，她在心里默默地将自己划出了“欢迎”的范围。

她知道战后的日子对一个马尔福而言并不好过，哪怕在审判时黄金三人组甚至当时在地牢里的卢娜、迪安、以及梅林知道为什么，韦斯莱家的小母鼬，都为她作证说了好话，最大的影响也不过是她不会因为胳膊上丑陋的标记被关进阿兹卡班。

如果想要找到一份说得过去的工作，毫无疑问德拉科需要一个完美的N.E.W.Ts成绩，但考虑到她曾经将食死徒放进霍格沃茨，她甚至不敢在心里怀念那座城堡，哪儿来的脸回去上学。

因此德拉科没有回信，反而整天和潘西互相飞猫头鹰计划着转学去布斯巴顿。由于卢修斯用尽手段也只能将他自己的罪名控制在缓刑期因此庄园的飞路对傲罗司而言是开放的，这就导致收到霍格沃茨的信没两天，赫敏･格兰杰突然出现在了马尔福庄园。

“你是个懦夫，马尔福！”从飞路中跌跌撞撞走出来的棕发女巫刚站稳就劈头盖脸地骂道，正窝在沙发上给潘西写回信的德拉科一时没反应过来，茫然地眨眨眼。

“请你再说一遍？”

“我差点儿死在这儿，”赫敏说这话时浑身都在发抖，她咬着下嘴唇，盯着低头拒绝直视她的德拉科看了半晌。

“但是！”似乎是为了给自己壮胆，她提高了声音。“我还是来了！因为你这个胆小鬼没有胆量去面对自己造成的后果！”

“很有意思，格兰杰！说说看我不敢面对什么后果了？！”德拉科蹭地从沙发上站了起来，怒视赫敏。她不敢面对后果？去他妈的，她不是卢修斯！

“你没有给麦格教授回信。”赫敏尖锐地说，“霍格沃茨还有些没修好的地方，八年级学生在课余时间会被安排帮忙修复城堡。别告诉我这个结果和你没一点儿关系，马尔福。”

“容我为自己辩解，格兰杰。如果你们需要金钱上的支持，对霍格沃茨，多少我都愿意出。但你把拒绝让我自己回到一群恨不得杀了我而且真的会动手的人中间叫做胆小？很抱歉我足够珍惜生命，不想死这么早。”

“麦格教授不会允许这种事发生的。”赫敏说。

德拉科冷哼一声；“说得好像她会欢迎我回去似的。”

“她会的。”这下赫敏有些困惑了，她皱起眉头；“你的确收到了猫头鹰的信，不是吗？所以麦格教授才会告诉我说没有收到你的回信。”

沉默了好一会儿，德拉科小心翼翼地问：“她难道不是……简单地给所有七年级学生名册上的人寄了同一封信？”

赫敏翻白眼，“对，这样她就会在写收信人名字时忘记剔除自己不欢迎的人。”

“回霍格沃茨吧，马尔福。”赫敏轻声说，“法国和北欧都太远了，会有人想你的。”

德拉科敢说，那时她们想到的绝对是同一个人，只是她还没真正意识到赫敏这句话的含义。

“我会考虑的，”德拉科举手投降，暂且不提她是否真的打算回霍格沃茨，再看着曾经差点死在自己家里的赫敏･格兰杰表情不由自主地越来越难看，德拉科怀疑自己会先吐出来。“我会考虑的，所以，不请自来的格兰杰小姐可以走了吗？”

“你最好是，”赫敏稍微松了口气走向壁炉，“如果一个星期后我还没听说你回信，我就……算了，我受够这地方了，我要让罗恩来。”

“你他妈不能！！”德拉科惊恐万分地扑过去，绿色火焰消失的壁炉里却只留下了赫敏被逗乐的笑声。

德拉科不是白痴，她知道赫敏说的那个人是谁，回到庄园后她不是没有想起过哈利･波特。救世主的手是暖的身体是热的，和那天升起的太阳一样，渐渐温暖了终于从黑暗里爬出来的德拉科。只是那归根结底不过是个拥抱，能做到的仅限于给德拉科不会再倒下的力气。

她想了想赫敏的话，想了想阳光，挥动魔杖消失了已经给潘西写好的信。

两天后，她给麦格寄去了回信。

* * *

  
八年级的生活和德拉科想象中完全不同，虽然她被赫敏骗回霍格沃茨了，为此还差点儿被潘西拖去圣芒戈检查脑子有没有出问题。但她只想自己一个人好好备考无视所有人，然而天杀的赫敏·格兰杰总是会猝不及防地出现，每当德拉科躲开那些不善的目光在图书馆找到一个角落时，过不了多久，万事通小姐就会抱着一大摞书坐到她对面。

“你就没有别人可以骚扰了吗？”终于有一次，德拉科忍不住了。

“我不明白你在说什么，”赫敏满脸无辜，“我只是需要一个安静的地方学习！”

德拉科翻翻白眼无视了她，虽然的确如同赫敏所说，麦格校长确保了不会有人光明正大给她下咒，但这不妨碍其他人暗地里的小动作。任何有脑子的人都不会在这种情况下和战争英雄产生矛盾，德拉科不是应付不了那些恶意，但她还没傻到多给自己拉没必要的仇恨。

有时赫敏也会把金妮拖过来一起学习，穿着全套魁地奇服装的红发女巫挣扎不止；“想要加入霍利黑德哈比没人会在乎N.E.W.Ts成绩！”她试图用扫帚柄攻击赫敏，“她们只会看打球水平！”

“我不是在质疑你的打球水平，金妮。”依旧对魁地奇这项运动没什么好感的赫敏回答，“但你依旧应该做好两手准备！万一，我是说，万一出现什么不可预料的情况怎么办！”

赫敏和金妮争执起来，德拉科收拾了自己所有的参考资料，头也不回地离开图书馆。

总是骚扰她的除了每天不知道从哪里冒出来的赫敏·格兰杰，理所当然还有哈利·波特。傲罗训练似乎没有想象中那么艰苦，因为救世主每个星期至少会寄三封信给她，从来不说什么重要的事，不过是讲讲傲罗训练中又发生了什么、今天去了韦斯莱魔法笑料店乔治终于又开始研发新品了、魔法部餐厅的饭真的难吃这真的是家养小精灵做的吗，等等等等。要不是哈利的字难看到有一次德拉科不得不拿着信主动去找赫敏，她真的会怀疑这里面也许隐藏了什么暗号。

或者只是一切又回到了六年级的时候。

是的，她当然发现了那一整年救世主都在跟踪她，格兰芬多没他们自己想象的那么擅长鬼鬼祟祟。

从小受到的教育告诉她回信是种礼貌，就算你面对的是个巨怪。更何况德拉科真的不排斥和哈利·波特关系变好，哪怕是表面上。但她并不是每一次都会回信，教授们的作业让她快疯了，通常她的闲下来等于倒头就睡。

这种时候就很羡慕小母鼬了。倒不是说德拉科多想继续玩儿魁地奇，经历过有求必应室的厉火之后她甚至无法确定自己有没有留下心理阴影，她只是羡慕金妮可以不必在乎那么多，哪怕她的N.E.W.Ts成绩单上全是P，她都不必担心自己在战后的世界中找不到工作。

哈利倒是没有特别在意德拉科的回信频率……好吧，也许没在乎，毕竟每次来的时候都没听他提起过。然而重点在于“每次来的时候”，波特和韦斯莱延续了他们上学时不守校规的传统，每当傲罗训练休息的周末，两个一米八多的巫师就会躲在隐形斗篷下通过梅林知道在哪儿的密道来霍格沃茨。

黄鼠狼自称回霍格沃茨的目的是“防止赫敏淹死在书堆里”，因此总会拽着万事通小姐往城堡外跑，德拉科还来不及鼓掌总算没人打扰自己了，她就稀里糊涂地边和救世主吵架边在城堡里闲逛着浪费了一天，她还得压着声音，因为救世主是偷偷溜进来的。

哈利·波特绝对是个坏影响。

每次德拉科都暗暗发誓下次无视他，然而这个誓言就像它无数个前辈一样，在德拉科看到哈利的瞬间就被抛到黑湖里沉底了。

这种情况并没有持续很长时间，不是他们中的谁厌倦了，德拉科早就记不清具体细节，整个八年级可以抱怨的事多得过分，那次她或许是在抱怨算术占卜的作业，满心怒火义愤填膺，因为她又得到了一个低得可疑的分数。如果说她当时真的是气到崩溃，那哈利·波特显然是个瞎子，因为他们谁也没注意到麦格校长是什么时候出现的。

德拉科当时的第一反应是给麦格一个一忘皆空，强大的意志力让她在把自己送进阿兹卡班前停下了手里的动作。麦格严肃地看了看他们两个，在德拉科下意识将哈利拽到自己面前挡着时表情意外地放松了。

“我希望你能知道，”麦格看着认真地看着哈利，德拉科在后面用只有自己能听到的声音嘀咕起作为一个英雄要谨慎选择社交对象之类的话。

“霍格沃茨永远欢迎你们，波特先生。”麦格冷静地说，好像哈利还是她的学生一样。“如果你们这些加入了傲罗训练的孩子还想回来看看，只要你们能在空余时间帮助修复城堡，我会保证你们可以直接从大门进来，而不是——”麦格瞥了眼哈利已经抽出大半的隐形斗篷，救世主尴尬地笑了笑，直接把斗篷往德拉科怀里一塞。

WHAT THE FUUUUUCK???

抱着作案工具的德拉科满脸茫然。

“真的吗？！”假装自己很无辜的救世主激动地问。

“只有在周末。”麦格强调，她又看了德拉科一眼，不知道为什么，似乎有些被逗乐了。

从那以后，每个周末的霍格沃茨都会有一大群提前一年参加了傲罗训练的学生正大光明走进学校大门，西莫･斐尼甘把这叫做回家探亲。每个人都大胆起来，赫敏和罗恩光明正大地坐在黑湖边的大树下拥吻，迪安･托马斯带着一群人拿着自己的扫帚加入了混乱的魁地奇竞赛，哈利･波特试图把德拉科引诱到草坪上晒太阳。

“我不适合晒太阳，波特。”德拉科对此嗤之以鼻，“它会伤到我的皮肤，更何况，你和站在一起会让别人怀疑我的品味。”

当哈利在下次穿着他最正式的衣服——换句话说，他的傲罗训练制服——拿着把麻瓜遮阳伞出现时，德拉科真的很想把太阳伞捅进哈利的脑子里。

遗憾的是一年的逃亡让黄金男孩变得相当擅长逃跑，德拉科从城堡里追到魁地奇球场都没追上他。

“哈利！！”球场上有人大声喊，哈利停下去寻找发声源，被德拉科径直从背后撞上，抢走了手里的太阳伞。

“哈利！”迪安骑着扫帚在空中冲他挥手，“来吧！一起玩儿魁地奇！不管哪个队伍有金妮都太不公平了！”

“是你们太弱了，男孩儿！”金妮大笑着飞过来，“不过来吧，哈利！这些白痴真的需要一个更好的找球手！”

“我该感到被冒犯了吗？”一个或许是担任了找球手的巫师半真半假地抱怨，德拉科没听出来这是谁的声音，她低着头试图搞清折叠伞是怎么工作的。这些对话从来不会延续到她身上，她没什么非得关注的必要。

“嗯……”哈利看了眼和折叠太阳伞较劲的德拉科，耸耸肩；“也许下次？”

“让你女朋友也一起！”一个和哈利一起参加了傲罗训练的人喊道，“她之前是斯莱特林的找球手，不是吗？”

听到“斯莱特林的找球手”，德拉科下意识抬起头，结果就看到好些穿着简易队服的人骑着扫帚悬在半空中不知为何期待地看着自己。

“什么？”金发女巫的声音像是蛇面对危险时威胁的嘶嘶，“他妈的为什么所有人都盯着我看？！”

“要来一起打魁地奇吗？”不知道谁先开口了。

德拉科环顾四周，除了他们以外附近似乎没有别人。她的视线在哈利身上停留了一会儿；“问你呢，波特。”

“哦，不，哈利不是斯莱特林的找球手，他是我们格兰芬多的。”迪安说，“等等，这不行。如果马尔福也来打球，那她就会加入金妮那边！实力依旧不平衡！”

没等德拉科反驳“我不可能和任何一只黄鼠狼合作”，空中的那些就先吵起来了，所有人都在冲其他人大吼大叫以至于一句话都听不清，最终他们统一了意见，一个德拉科有点印象是来自拉文克劳的人大声说：

“忘记我们的话，继续你们的计划吧波特！和你女朋友一起离我们远点儿！”

“需要我提醒你们是谁先凑过来的吗！？”哈利好笑地双手聚成喇叭冲那些飞走的人喊，而后转向德拉科；“抱歉，但是他们不知道关于有求必应室——”

“你道什么歉？”德拉科粗暴地打断。“当时你救了我，波特，就算有心理阴影也和你没关系。算了这都不是重点，重点是，”女巫看上去十分想尖叫，然而却不想引人注目所以硬生生压了下去：

“刚才他们叫我什么？！”

“嗯……斯莱特林找球手？”哈利歪歪头。

德拉科拿着伞就往哈利头上敲。“如果你要装傻，我不如现在就把你打成傻子，”德拉科警告道；“女朋友是他妈的什么情况？我们什么时候在约会了？！”

“我们没有吗？！”哈利看起来居然比德拉科更震惊，“天呐，马尔福，你不会认为我是那种会给任何人一周至少寄三封信只要有机会就会从伦敦跑到霍格沃茨见面的人吧！”

“我不是白痴！”德拉科咋舌。她不是白痴，即使分不清战争刚结束时发生的事究竟是不是她混乱的想象，那么赫敏･格兰杰从她家壁炉里钻出来的事实也足够让她思考哈利･波特的定位了。她不会否认心中对哈利的好感，要知道，她才是那个在不知道哈利是谁的情况下都尝试想和他交朋友的。更何况每个人都会崇拜英雄，她那根本不会说出口的感觉在人群中并不突兀。

突兀的是，哈利･波特似乎一直试图靠近她。

这让德拉科措手不及，最初她以为是救世主同情心泛滥救世情节作祟，想要试图拯救每一个人。然而当德拉科确信自己展示了足够在这个并不和善的世界中能够生存下去的能力之后，哈利非但没有离开，反而开始找更多借口和她呆在一起。

她不是没有幻想过哈利或许对她有更多的期待，然而那仅限于幻想。不是德拉科妄自菲薄，她对自己有足够自信，敢看不起自己的要么是眼瞎要么是白痴伪君子，但那可是哈利･波特，是魔法界的救世主，谁会不喜欢他啊？他怎么会喜欢自己呢？

……他喜欢吗？

“你喜欢我？”德拉科的声音像是被噎住般嘶哑，她不知道自己脸上是什么表情，当然无从判断究竟是表情还是语气，让哈利会用那副柔软的表情靠近，小心翼翼地握住她的手说：“是的。”

“但是……为什么？”

哈利･波特居然认真思考了将近一分钟。

“因为你……长得漂亮？”

德拉科轻轻地从哈利手中抽出手，冷漠地拉长主伞骨，双手握紧伞柄，狠狠往救世主的脸上抽了过去。

刚得知自己至少谈了三个月恋爱的不到五分钟就想干掉那个傻逼男朋友，怎么办？急，在魁地奇球场等。

* * *

★

“所以，你怀孕了。”潘西的脑袋随着壁炉里摇晃的火每一秒都呈现出不同的扭曲状态。

“是的，潘西。”德拉科承认道，往嘴里塞了一把焦糖味儿爆米花。

“孩子的父亲是谁？”

德拉科狠狠地瞪了她一眼；“别逼我把你的头发给剃了。”

“我明白了，这是真的，怀孕的人是真的脾气暴躁。”潘西看向正在厨房捣鼓德拉科要求的蓝纹奶酪裹泡菜的哈利，金发女巫专门强调了是蓝纹奶酪，似乎完全不记得以前自己舔一口奶酪就想吐。“真可怜啊波特，你是怎么受得了我们亲爱的德拉科的？”

哈利不以为然地哼了一声，“我有至少五年被德拉科用她最差的脾气对待，你真的以为我会习惯不了吗，帕金森？”

“我是个普通的浪漫主义者，我理解不了你们两个之间不气死一个不罢休的情趣。”潘西摆摆手，“所以，八年了，对吧？你们接下来打算怎么办？”

吃爆米花的捣鼓奶酪泡菜的全都停下了，沉默地看着对方。原本他们是打算在彻底消化完这个消息之前不告诉任何人的，然而刚回到家就撞上潘西的国际飞路电话，德拉科当时心情又不好，一时嘴快说漏了嘴。

唯一值得庆幸的是潘西还在意大利，肯定不可能马上回英国和他们对峙。

“总之先把这件事告诉其他人？”哈利试探着问，“比如说，你父母、韦斯莱家这种？”

“威廉·韦斯莱已经知道了。”德拉科指出。“甚至比我们知道的都早，你确定他不会告诉其他的韦斯莱？”

“不，虽然韦斯莱家的成员比你家要亲近得多，但他们也不是没有秘密的，特别是在这件事牵扯到的不是他自己的时候。”哈利说。“顺便，比尔让我告诉你他讨厌你这么喊他。”

“但那是他的名字。”德拉科无法理解。曾经有人因为觉得“Draco”这个名字太像个男孩儿，所以试图喊她“Drakette”或者类似什么的，结果被德拉科一拳打在脸上，恶狠狠地警告她完全可以不用魔法干掉对方。德拉科就是德拉科，那是她的名字，除了偶尔潘西喝多了会口齿不清地喊她“Dray”以外，她拒绝接受任何奇怪的称呼。

而昵称对一个已经不再是蹒跚学步小孩子的人来说实在有些……嗯，过分多愁善感。马尔福家的人不擅长这个。

“一个韦斯莱先知道的？”火焰透过潘西的眼睛发出明亮的光。

“收起你的八卦心，那个韦斯莱和我一起工作，恰巧他已经是两个孩子的父亲了。”德拉科瞥了她一眼，“看样子那只媚娃怀孕的时候脾气也很差，我很好奇四分之一的血统会不会让她长出爪子。顺便一提，就算韦斯莱没有告诉剩下的韦斯莱，我也赞成先告诉你的韦斯莱家。什么？别用那种眼神看我！我知道他们不会咬人！但如果是我的父母，我就不能保证了。”

德拉科被冒犯了般瞪着哈利，从他手里接过盘子，往嘴里塞了一大口奶酪。哈利和潘西都警惕地盯着德拉科的表情，确定她真的没有想吐之后松了口气。

“很高兴听到你们没有打算隐瞒，”说这话时潘西并不是那么隐蔽地看着哈利，“但这不是我问问题的重点，既然已经这样了，我是说，德拉科怀孕了，你们还不打算考虑结婚？”

屋子里的两个人再次沉默了，这次没有对视。

* * *

  
他们从没有讨论过这件事，或者用更准确的说法，从来没能讨论到。按德拉科的想法，她是根本连谈恋爱都不想告诉别人，然而看到其他学生和训练期傲罗看他们的表情，甚至麦格校长——后来仔细想想，麦格看到他们一起出现时简直满眼都写着“年轻真好”的感慨——的反应，德拉科不得不接受所有人都比她要更快明白了她和哈利·波特在谈恋爱的事实。

当然，谈恋爱是一回事儿，但是结婚？那是完全不同的。

或许是因为战争的爆发让每个人都切身感受到了生命的珍贵和享受的重要性，战争结束后的五年中魔法界掀起了一股结婚狂潮，就目前而言，德拉科和哈利都认识的同龄人中除了他们以外似乎就只有一心继续着运动员生涯的金妮还没有和谁组成一个新家庭了。

“我没兴趣成为任何人不能说的秘密，”德拉科为自己辩解，“但我同样没兴趣让别人盯着我的私生活！”

“真巧我也一样！”哈利冲她吼回去，“我也不是说要在《预言家日报》上专门腾一个版面来报道这件事，我只是不想假装它不是事实！”

“我怀疑格兰芬多贫瘠的大脑没办法理解‘公开’和‘告诉家人’是两种不同的概念，如果有什么乱七八糟的人发现了？FINE！让他们自己去瞎猜！我不需要你毫不犹豫地承认然后让我多个‘爬了哈利·波特的床才能被免罪的婊子’这种骂名！”

哈利的脸突然爆红；“我们还没到那个程度！”

德拉科眼眶一红抽出魔杖就要施咒；“你他妈重点只有这个？！”

就结果而言，他们扭打在一起之后真的在那天第一次滚到了床上，后来这件事在真心话大冒险中被揭露时，周围一圈人都是仿佛看见伏地魔复活了的表情，只有罗恩晃着他易拉罐里的啤酒，得意地说我早就告诉过你们这两个人干什么都离不开打架，包括干对方。

幸运的是在那之后他们还记得要正经谈谈，德拉科说得很明白，她不想给任何人更多的由于她的人际关系被指责咒骂的新素材，如果他们太正大光明，或许有很多人会顾及哈利的存在而对她不那么苛刻，然而那种人会在情况改变的第一时间使出加倍的力气往你头上踩。

“没有人会在一段关系开始之前就指望它会崩坏，但是同样的，没有人能猜中感情的发展。现在是你可以不为生存考虑太多，波特，你是那个救世主，我不是。”德拉科用手指划过哈利胸口的一块圆形伤疤，她不知道它怎么来的，也没打算问，看起来似乎有什么东西想要穿透皮肉骨架腐蚀他的心脏。这就是哈利･波特在战争时必须要担忧的问题，或许是因果报应，战争结束后她必须要担心起类似的问题。

“也许我能帮的上忙。”哈利摆弄着她的一缕头发。

“是的，你能帮很大的忙。”德拉科承认得干脆，“但我只是想让所有人明白，我凭自己能站到什么高度。”

这不是他们关于彼此间关系的最后一次谈话，从那以后却再没有过更深的谈话。然而即使德拉科决定从庄园搬到伦敦、哈利再也受不了空荡荡的格里莫广场12号和她一起挑房子，在装修卧室时为了配色吵得昏天黑地也没有谁开口说需要两间卧室。

等到赫敏和罗恩结婚时，德拉科作为哈利･波特的女朋友第一次被连哄带骗拉到了陋居。但她整个婚礼上几乎只和比尔芙蓉说话，哈利作为罗恩的伴郎同样被一群人包围着，德拉科只想着把自己缩小点再缩小点，她是不想看到小母鼬会趁这个机会去挽哈利的胳膊——就算是为了隔应自己，金妮･韦斯莱也不会放过这个机会——但也不怎么想被人发现。

直到可怕的莫丽･韦斯莱决定把她从安全的角落拉出来，先是热情地欢迎了她作为哈利的女朋友到场，接着不那么隐蔽地抱怨了她这么久都没在陋居露面以至于莫丽认为哈利陷入了幻觉，最后一点也没有隐瞒地威胁，如果她伤了哈利的心，包括但不限于目前所做的一切都是为了利用哈利的名声，会有什么样的后果等着她。

“对不起，”德拉科简直目瞪口呆，“我好像没听清，你能再重复一遍吗？”

“我可以重复无数遍，”莫丽以保护者的姿态紧盯着她，“你不会想知道如果你让哈利受伤了会有什么后果。”

说实话，最开始德拉科的确被吓到了，不管怎么说面前这个女人可是干掉了贝拉特里克斯，然而到最后德拉科唯一剩下的想法就是把手里的饮料泼在莫丽脸上。

威胁她？在伏地魔已经死了的现在，没人可以再威胁她而指望没有后果。

德拉科气到浑身发抖，用尽全力克制着自己不要在哈利最好的朋友的婚礼上因为得罪他心中最接近母亲的女人而被赶出去。直到哈利总算从人群中挤了出来，察觉到气氛不对立刻随便扯了个理由把德拉科拉走，刚离开莫丽的视线，德拉科手中的饮料就泼在了哈利脸上。

“我能理解一位母亲想要保护自己孩子的心情。”早就从纳西莎口中得知禁林中发生了什么的德拉科双目通红，眼泪顺着脸颊往下流。“但是，这会是最后一次，哈利･波特。没人可以再威胁我而不承担后果，没有人！这世上不是他妈的只有你有人在乎！”

杀人就要有被杀的心理准备，把杀换成威胁并没有什么区别。德拉科早就明白这个道理，但似乎这世上不明白的白痴更多。

又或者，他们认为自己做的是正确的事，因此习惯了没有后果。

“对不起，对不起我刚才不在。”哈利知道在伏地魔的威胁下做了什么对德拉科而言是块心病，女巫曾经崩溃地说过她真的不想接受伏地魔的任务可她也真的想要自己想要纳西莎活下去，“被威胁”毫无疑问是金发女巫的逆鳞。他曾亲眼见到过因为德拉科的姓氏而试图威胁她的同行傲罗被解咒员咒进了圣芒戈，古灵阁还拒绝承担任何责任。我们有什么责任？谁让你们魔法部的傲罗撞到了被诅咒的物品的？也许你们应该做的不是追究我们的责任而是提高傲罗的入职门槛。

虽然对所有巫师都没什么好感，但显然比起傲罗、更愿意相信他们雇佣的解咒员的话的妖精们嗤嗤笑着把魔法部的人赶走了。

他伸出手轻轻将德拉科颤抖的身体搂在怀里，没有察觉到抵抗，这是个好征兆。

“想回家吗？”他低声问。

过了一会儿，胸前才传出闷闷的回应：“但这是你最好的朋友们的婚礼……”

“对，他们的婚礼。”哈利笑了笑，“我想他们可以应付得来自己的婚礼。”

德拉科也笑了，哈利感觉到贴着自己胸口的嘴正在咧开，然后她点了点头。哈利四处看了看，冲向他们看来的比尔点头示意，直接幻影移形回到了他们的公寓。

后来几天工作时比尔看德拉科的眼神实在令人不自在，女巫放下手中的工作深吸一口气，决定先开口：

“如果那个可怜的、从小缺爱的黑魔王突然良心发现向你道歉，你会原谅他做的一切吗？”

“他妈的当然不！”根本没反应过来德拉科问什么突然问这种显而易见的问题的比尔飞快地大声否认。

“我也是。”德拉科点点头，“同样道理，我理解有人不可能原谅我接受我，我也没指望过。但这不代表我会认为那是我应得的。让人们失望了，我并没有自我毁灭倾向。”

“但是，马尔福。不是所有人都只看到你的过去所以才——”

“如果又出现了一个人对你做出了和……伏地魔，对你做的一样的事，但是在那之后向你道歉，”德拉科强硬地打断道；“你会原谅那个人吗？”

“……我想不会。”比尔犹豫了一下，不确定地回答。

德拉科再次点了点头，“我想也是，我甚至不会在乎原因。如果我不记仇那我就不叫德拉科･马尔福。”说罢，她继续思考如何解开面前那把锁上的诅咒。

比尔没再试图说什么。

* * *

  
★

“马尔福庄园。”纳西莎用指尖不耐烦地轻敲着桌子。

“陋居。”莫丽双手抱怀，同样不容反对地说。

纳西莎傲慢地哼了一声，毫不掩盖她对一个韦斯莱的鄙视；“我们有足够大的后花园，可以容纳半个魔法界的客人，甚至在这个特殊的日子里可以包括——”她狠狠地皱起鼻子，好像说出这句话就侵犯了她的嗅觉一样：“你们那些数不清的红头发亲戚。”

“我们可以利用整个山头，不管你想邀请的人有多少，就算整个英国的巫师和女巫都来了也有地方容纳他们！”

纳西莎惊悚地瞪大眼睛；“你不会认为真的以为我会让我唯一的女儿在拼凑起来的平民窟举行婚礼。”

“难道要在一个残留了不知道多少黑魔法的鬼屋后院？”莫丽提高音量；“我不会让我的儿子去那种地方！”

“她们就不能出去吵架吗？”德拉科几乎把头埋在了碗里，小声嘀咕。“我不想看到我的房子因为两个这世界上最可怕的女人的争吵变成废墟。”她又往嘴里塞了一勺放了过分多辣椒的炒河粉。

“我对你房子的抗魔法能力有信心，”赫敏乐观地说，“毕竟它从你和哈利的手里活下来了。”

“我赞成她们可以出去吵架。”几乎每个晚上都会被德拉科喊醒让他去买各种各样味道古怪的食物的傲罗司司长疲惫地双手抱着头趴在餐桌上，眼镜几乎要盖不住他的黑眼圈。“无意冒犯，但她们在我目前最不想见到的人名单中排名并列第一。”

罗恩一直努力想要说些什么，然而他被辣椒的味道呛得一个劲打喷嚏，插不上话。

对德拉科而言罗恩和赫敏灾难性的婚礼结束后，她再也没去过陋居，令哈利松了一口气的是她也几乎不会回庄园，这就意味着他不会被拉过去。莫丽的话还是没错的，哈利对那个鬼屋一样的地方不感兴趣。也许不那么出乎意料，德拉科对庄园也不感兴趣，她甚至当着卢修斯的面说出过拒绝回去的话，因为那里真的留下了太多的阴影。

“如果你们想见到我你们可以来伦敦，”德拉科强硬地拒绝让步，“如果我想你们了我们可以约在其他地方见面，但是庄园，不，除非有必须回去不可的情况以外，我不会回去了。”

事实证明德拉科被宠坏不是没有理由的，马尔福夫妇真的很爱她。他们纵容了德拉科，这就导致哈利不止一次在自己家里和他们一起吃过晚餐，除了最初他被纳西莎巧妙地威胁了半个晚上还被德拉科质疑脑子是否有问题——因为他对威胁的反应显然没有她那么严重——之后的每一次，哈利和纳西莎都相处愉快，并且和卢修斯互相无视彼此的存在越来越熟练。

“这是我家！我的婚礼！”德拉科还在喋喋不休地抱怨，“为什么她们非要在这里吵架！”

“也许你们在决定同时分别用重磅炸弹轰炸你父母和我父母之前，就应该考虑这个可能。”罗恩终于咳完了，从德拉科手边抽了张餐巾纸，还不忘幸灾乐祸。

“我倒是认为这是个无意间形成的、相当不错的计划。”赫敏示意他们看向客厅，“我们从一开始就坐在这里，然而马尔福夫人和莫丽只顾着和对方争吵，根本心思把注意力放在我们身上。”

考虑到那个傲慢的女人对她出身的反感，这简直是奇迹。为了给德拉科面子，赫敏没有直说后半句话。

德拉科被噎了一下，决定还是不要告诉她当纳西莎和卢修斯看到自己居然回到了庄园，却是为了“一个人”向他们宣布自己怀孕了之后，她差点儿没能在说出“顺便一提我们正在考虑结婚”之前拦住他们不要冲出去杀了那个“居然敢抛弃我女儿”的救世主的事。

如果这真的是什么计划那也太可怕了，德拉科热爱自己的生命和未来，这里面包括了一个完好的哈利･波特。

“我记得我只说了我们在考虑结婚的问题，”哈利难过地呻吟，“她们是怎么直接跳到举办婚礼的？！”

“这不代表我的观点，但是从数据上来讲你们的确落后同龄人太多，而且任何有眼睛的人都能看到你们围着对方跳舞跳了整个霍格沃茨时期。”赫敏指出，她的女儿刚出生没几个月，即使是这样在莫丽看来她和罗恩也属于“落后”的范围。当然，她完全不认同。“我猜，大部分人都在好奇你们为什么还没结婚。”

“没时间考虑。”对面两个人异口同声，熟练到任何有脑子的人都能看出来这是他们商量过的回应方式。赫敏翻了个白眼，不想听德拉科重复她听起来很草木皆兵但实际上似乎真的有那么点儿道理的担忧。这几乎成了她们相处的模式之一，如果德拉科开始她的悲观主义，赫敏就会从头开始讲如何解放家养小精灵。

“顺便，我真的很好奇，”罗恩突然说：“你们是怎么突然都同意了结婚还没有打起来的？”

哈利瞪了他一眼，而德拉科傻笑着回答：“哦，别失望韦斯莱，实际上我们的确互相大喊大叫。我说不管你在想什么但我绝不会让我的孩子成为私生子！哈利说很好我也是！那就结婚？！我说非常好！就这样。”

年轻的韦斯莱夫妇对视一眼；“还是吵了，嗯。”罗恩看上去松了口气；“你们都是真的。”

赫敏在他的脑袋上敲了一下。

纳西莎和莫丽的争论持续时间比每个人想象得都长，当她们意识到在地点问题上无法妥协时，她们决定先讨论其他的问题，于是她们发现她们没办法从宾客桌子上摆放的花到礼服的颜色中任何一个问题达成妥协，这导致她们又开始了熟悉的争吵。

对德拉科和哈利而言唯一值得庆幸的是，她们不在他们家吵了，她们甚至会约好出去喝茶然后吵。

“你觉得我现在反悔结婚的决定是不是不太可行？”德拉科脸色苍白地倒在床上，刚吐完一阵，从胃到嘴里都在泛酸。

她想吃薄荷味儿的炸鸡，但她甚至没力气开口。

“那么你会被这世界上两个最可怕的女巫追杀。”哈利翻了个身，恰巧看到德拉科开始抽泣，惊得立刻坐起来；“你想要什么吗，德拉科？”

恭喜救世主终于学会了正确的询问方式。

德拉科张了张嘴，然而声音太小哈利根本听不见。他弯腰将耳朵凑过去，费了天大的力气才听懂一句“薄荷味儿炸鸡”。

那他妈是什么玩意儿。

这是哈利的第一个想法，在这之后他还是要去买鸡肉并且思考怎么把它们做成薄荷味儿，才能避免德拉科因为陷入“我吃这么多东西一定很胖了工作都不方便我是个废人了但我还是很想吃可是吃不到”或者类似的自我厌恶死循环而哭一晚上。

考虑到德拉科的骨架，哈利并不是那么奇怪为什么完全看不出来她已经怀孕三个月了，但他真的很好奇德拉科怎么还没脱水的。

客厅里的那盆薄荷在那天被哈利揪秃了。

* * *

“你好啊，马尔福小姐。”对面的椅子被拉开，“或者，现在应该改口叫波特小姐？”

德拉科抬抬眼皮，很快又垂了下来。在心里咒骂潘西那个贱人到底去哪儿了。

“我相信如果是‘波特’，那肯定不是‘小姐’。但对你而言马尔福永远是个更好的选择。”德拉科认真对付杯子里的冰淇淋球，“你想干什么，韦斯莱？你听起来像是丽塔·斯基特。”

金妮露出一副厌恶的表情；“别把我和那只甲虫放在一句话里。你知道的，运动员不可能是一个长期的职业，虽然我还年轻，但考虑一下退役之后的工作并不是那么奇怪。我的确有想成为魁地奇记者的想法。”

德拉科敷衍地说了什么，听起来有些像是“很合适”或者类似的话。

她和金妮的关系从来没有缓和太多，哪怕在霍格沃茨保卫战里小母鼬某种意义上算是救了德拉科一次。德拉科对此一点也不奇怪，二年级开学前在丽痕书店相遇的经历基本确保了这点，当时她讽刺哈利格兰芬多黄金男孩还需要小女朋友帮忙出头，金妮直接回敬了一句怎么了马尔福？你想当哈利的女朋友？真可惜这是永远也不可能的。

如果不是被人拦着她们可能就要打起来了，出于同样的原因，因为大部分人都在注意不要让她们打起来，以至于没人能在她们的父亲打起来之前出手阻拦。

现在想来，她真的应该在二年级就注意到自己对哈利·波特奇妙的迷恋，这样之后发生的破事儿就会减少一个相当可观的数字。

“别盯着我傻笑了，小母鼬。”德拉科把勺子扔进玻璃杯，“你到底有什么事儿？别告诉我你只是偶尔在对角巷看到我就决定来和我搭话，据我所知，昨天你还在德国参加魁地奇训练。”

“你必须得承认在对角巷碰见你很少见！”金妮夸张地捂住嘴，在德拉科可以杀人的眼神下咯咯地笑个不停。“哦，我只是很好奇到底发生了什么，我听罗恩说，比尔告诉他和乔治你怀孕了。”

“天杀的黄鼠狼家信息链。”德拉科捂着脸哀嚎。

“但令我震惊的是你们居然已经开始准备婚礼了！”

“我们没有——”德拉科更难过地呻吟，“我们只是同意了可以考虑结婚的可能性，剩下的全是你妈和我妈在吵架。我才怀孕三个月，还有很多时间可以慢慢讨论！”

金妮无比同情地点头；“我知道，妈妈因为赫敏和罗恩的婚礼支使我们全家人支使了半年。或许她觉得从那之后孩子们就离开家了，所以在家里的时间她还是想尽可能多地影响我们的决定。”

“不是针对你母亲，但我真的讨厌这种情况。”德拉科没好气地说。

“所以，你只是讨厌被控制，而不是讨厌婚礼本身？”

德拉科奇怪地问：“为什么我要讨厌婚礼本身？我说过了，我们的确在考虑这件事。”

“啧，真可惜。我还在想如果你们意见不一致，我和哈利还有机会呢。”金妮倒在椅背上。

“别以为我不知道你和一个意大利的追球手正在进行地下恋情。”

“HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW THAT? !”金妮差点儿直接从椅子上跳起来。

“虽然现在合作不那么频繁，但我的确和一个韦斯莱一起工作，小母鼬。”

“天杀的我们家的信息链。”这次轮到金妮哀嚎，德拉科点头表示赞同。

潘西还是没有回来，德拉科实在搞不懂她的想法，什么人会拖着她出来说要给她买结婚礼物，然后把她一个人扔在冷饮店不管不问一个小时？德拉科拒绝承认这里面有她突然想吃榴莲山楂青苹果混合味儿冰淇淋有任何联系。

是的，她知道这个童年玩伴刚结束公差旅行回到英国，又正好赶在周末。但是讲道理，哪有人会拉着送礼物的对象一起来买礼物呢？幸好现在不是开学前的购物狂潮期，梅林啊，她讨厌小孩子，他们简直是恶魔。德拉科从来没有过和小孩子和平相处的经验，哪怕是哈利·波特的那个乖乖的教子她都不敢接近。她不知道自己那个据说很疯的表姐和掠夺者之一的卢平教授是怎么生出来一个乖宝宝的，也许是负负得正。但是每次一想到哈利·波特和他那些年违反的校规，德拉科就忍不住感到一阵恐慌。

她迟早被那个还没出生的孩子吓死。

从柜台前端着一杯蓝色饮料回来的金妮在桌子前停顿了一下，然后小心翼翼地放下杯子、小心翼翼地坐下、小心翼翼地假装看着街道而不是德拉科。

德拉科气得想笑。

虽然她依旧没意识到，但看金妮的表现毫无疑问她又在无意识中哭了出来。明明上学时每次看到自己流泪这些人都会毫不留情地嘲讽自己是没本事的哭包，怎么自从战争结束后、特别是她怀孕之后，不管是谁都开始在她身边小心翼翼了？

在其他人眼中她就这么心灵脆弱以至于需要像玻璃制品一样对待？

见鬼，这次她意识到自己哭得更厉害了。

“你觉得那是阴谋的一部分吗？”离她们不远的一张桌子上，几个人毫不在意地用路人甚至都能听到的声音讨论着。

“就像是，每次遇见解决不了的问题就开始装柔弱，然后利用别人的同情心？”另一个人声调越来越高，“怎么会！谁会对那种食死徒渣滓有同情心！”

金妮猛地回头，说话的那桌人看起来年龄不大，应该刚从霍格沃茨毕业没多久。他们毫不掩饰看向德拉科嘲讽的眼神，被看着的那个人却不知道什么时候擦干了眼泪，面无表情，似乎根本听不见似的心不在焉地吃冰淇淋。

“但是你们看！那张脸的确还算值钱！”

“有道理，救世主总是对漂亮女孩儿心软不是吗？”

“如果不是靠那张脸爬上了救世主的床，那种食死徒早就在阿兹卡班腐烂了！”

“说到这个，我听说，马尔福当初还在上学就成为了食死徒也是——我靠？！”说话的巫师猛地站起来，浑身都在往下滴水。他恶狠狠地看着德拉科；“你他妈干什么食死徒？！”

德拉科连冷笑都懒得笑，叼着勺子无趣地上下晃动。

“我的耳朵可能出了问题，”金妮･韦斯莱握着已经空了的杯子，微笑着问：“所以你这个天杀的蠢货能不能重复一遍你他妈刚才叫我什么？！”

她说完直接把空杯子往那张桌子上扔了过去，玻璃被摔成无数碎片，周围的人尖叫着后退，德拉科稳稳地坐在座位上，把勺子从嘴里拿了出来，撑着脸看戏。

似乎这才意识到坐在德拉科･马尔福对面的人是谁，不少人开始嘀咕起金妮的名字，还有魁地奇球星之类的评价。  
说话的巫师显然也认出了金妮，开口时变得支支吾吾：“我……我不是，我不知道……”

“哦，你甚至什么都不知道就开始瞎说，似乎这是你们的习惯？”金妮走过去，面色不善地扫视了他们所有人，有几个女巫甚至被她的眼神吓得直往后躲。

“怎么了？敢不敢当着我的面再说一遍？害怕？哦得了吧！我甚至连魔杖都没拿出来！这种程度就害怕，如果把你扔到战争里，怕不是要第一天就向伏地魔跪下了？”

“我才不会向那个食死徒一样！”被金妮逼到橱窗玻璃上的巫师瞪着德拉科，往地上啐了一口，被金妮一巴掌甩在了脸上。

“再说一句试试看？”她扬起眉毛，“下次我就用魔法了。”

“你不能这么做！”之前说话的一个人大喊。

“你会惊讶于我能做多少事而且还可以逃脱惩罚的，年轻人。”金妮正大光明地威胁，“你们是不是觉得自己可以随便污蔑别人，就因为对方做错过事、没你们背景干净？”她从口袋中抽出魔杖握在手里，“当然，这的确对德拉科不利。”听到自己的名字，德拉科终于提起了些兴趣，看着金妮时的嘴角微微扬起。

“毕竟这么对角巷多人，每一个都想看她笑话是不是？”被她说中的那些人默默地移开视线。

“Fucking cowards，面对我倒是全都闭嘴了。我看谁敢通知傲罗，我他妈就先把傲罗头子叫过来！”金妮咒骂着回到德拉科对面，重重地坐下，瞥了一眼一个拿着魔杖的，补充道：“或者还有法律执行司的头子。”

那人飞快地把魔杖收了回去。金妮哼了一声，又骂了句懦夫。

“不要，”德拉科缓缓开口，声音里听不出情绪；“把他们也牵扯进来。以及不要指望我感谢你。”

“放心吧，马尔福，我从来没指望过。”金妮翻翻白眼；“但我不明白，你可不是我认识的人中脾气最好的，就算不对那种人施咒，你怎么能不生气？！”

说“不是最好的”都是夸大，金妮觉得德拉科完全可以在她认识的人中脾气最差排名前三。所以她真的无法理解为什么听到那些话，那个德拉科･马尔福还能像什么也没发生一样，除了握勺子的手不那么稳了以外没有更多的反应。

“我也会生气，在一开始，刚毕业的时候。”德拉科耸耸肩，“但我发现那种人咒也咒不完，每个都骂一遍也太累了，所以我决定无视所有白痴。”

“……这不是没有道理。”想了一会儿，金妮闷闷不乐地承认了。

德拉科鼓掌；“哇，我不知道一个韦斯莱还有理解这件事的智商。”

“小心点儿，小白鼬。我还是会向你下咒。”金妮前倾身子威胁道。

“我做好准备回敬你了。”德拉科毫不示弱。

周围的人又渐渐开始一点也不隐蔽地盯着她们看，似乎很期待她们能打起来。金妮发出一阵苦恼的叹息。

“这些人就没有更好的事情去做了吗？我就说了我不喜欢呆在英国是有理由的，到处都有人像看珍稀动物一样看着我，好不容易回家妈妈还觉得我根本没长大。梅林，我甚至经历了一场战争，她却以为我还没长大？！如果我要结婚，我一定要在别的地方结完婚再回来。”红发女巫喃喃自语，完全没注意到对面的人逐渐亮起来的表情，

“这是个绝妙的主意，金妮芙拉！”德拉科突然兴奋地说，整张脸都亮了起来。“就凭这个主意，你绝对是我孩子教母的第一人选！”

原本还在纳闷自己提了什么建议的金妮听到后半句话，猛然一震。

“不是赫敏，不是潘西，我？”

“是的，是的，你！”德拉科从座位上跑了出去，边跑边喊：“如果你看到潘西回来，记得告诉她我有急事先走了！”

“我会的，马尔福！还有别忘了你答应了什么！！”

* * *

★

婚礼最终在一座海岛上举行。

德拉科･马尔福光着脚，已经显怀的肚子被混淆咒隐藏着，这让她能够把自己塞进纯白的鱼尾婚纱里。尾摆在身后摊开，被海风吹成波浪。

原本哈利是穿着黑西装黑皮鞋的，结果鞋子被德拉科强行踩掉，因为“别用鞋踩我的裙子！”，并且导致婚礼开始前的一场扔鞋子狂欢，搞得德拉科差点儿就把他们所有人都咒到海里。

来参加婚礼的全部都是年轻人，哈利的或者德拉科的朋友们，还有一些这些年中相处不错的同龄人。除了证婚的牧师以外，没有一个是他们父母同辈的人或者他们本身都认不清的远方亲戚。

不是他们一个都没有邀请，实际上，德拉科和哈利分别并不是那么真心实意地尝试着对纳西莎和莫丽说出他们的安排，然而那两个人只顾吵架完全没有听他们说话，于是他们乐意假装那就是否认。亚瑟在听哈利瞎扯的“只有年轻人参与的婚礼是麻瓜们的新潮流”之后，一番纠结之后还是同意了不现场参与，而卢修斯不知为何对一个“充满了疯狂青年人”的写作婚礼读作聚会的仪式抱有强烈的恐慌。

那天从对角巷离开之后德拉科几乎是蹦蹦跳跳地跑去了魔法部，周末加班的哈利刚筋疲力尽地倒在一张椅子上，突然一个人的重量就压到了他腿上。哈利差点儿没能喘过来气，就在他怒视德拉科还没决定是先生气她跑这么快还是担心被椅子腿绊倒有没有撞倒的时候，金发女巫完全没有意识到似的开心地大声说：

“来自金妮芙拉·韦斯莱的天才建议，波特，我们私奔吧！”

从根本上来说，哈利认为他们婚礼上充满了至少一半英国傲罗完全是德拉科的错。

“就让她们去吵吧，”德拉科装作不在乎地耸耸肩，然而失败得很明显；“如果她们拒绝停下来哪怕一分钟听听当事人的意见，那不是我们的错。”

哈利对此表现出同样的内疚，并且强烈赞同。不论是他还是德拉科都需要一些掌握自己生活的实感，如果纳西莎和莫丽不满意，在这之后他们可以配合着再来一次或者两次婚礼，当然，一切的前提是他们已经有过了一场完全属于自己的婚礼。

他们结婚的时候已经十二月了，考虑到德拉科需要穿婚纱，这座海岛实际上靠近热带，顺便一提，它属于来自麻瓜家庭的贾斯廷·芬奇-芬列里的家族。在一致同意了他们的私奔结婚计划后德拉科不得不一遍又一遍重复是的我家很有钱，以及不，我家真的没有私人海岛。

“我们他妈的到底为什么要买一座岛？！”女巫崩溃地问。

赫敏低声对金妮解释这可能是麻瓜们对有钱人的固有印象，罗恩大声嚷嚷：“你不能否认拥有一座岛足够张扬、炫耀、十分马尔福！”

德拉科抽出魔杖咒了他。

婚礼不像两位不在场的母亲设想的那样盛大，它很典型也很普通，然而流程走完之后就是一场狂欢。当哈利和德拉科跳舞的时候，哈利随口说了句有时候我怀疑你怀了一对双胞胎，德拉科的脸色飞快地阴沉了下来。

“你是说我胖了？”她令人不安地挑起眉毛。

“没有！！！”哈利飞快地否认，同时往四周看想要转移德拉科的注意力；“嗯，你想吃点什么吗？或者喝的？我们带来的东西并不是很多，如果不快点儿行动我怀疑罗恩会吃光其中的大部分……”

德拉科真的认真思考起来，并且认真地决定了今天的刁难方式：“我想吃金枪鱼寿司。”

哈利还没来及再说什么，潘西的声音就在旁边炸开了：

“我们美丽的新娘想要吃金枪鱼寿司！”她拉着布雷斯转着圈同时大喊：“怎么办！！”

“我知道寿司是怎么做的！”立刻就有人回应，“但我确信我们没有带他妈的金枪鱼！”

“别傻了这是海边！”又一个人举起了不知道用什么变成的鱼叉；“我们是巫师，我们可以下海抓！！”

“我们是巫师，所以我们可以用飞来咒！！”赫敏震惊地喊着这个没人想起来的事实，然而她的声音被淹没在了所有赞同抓鱼的人的欢呼声中，他们纷纷把勺子叉子餐巾甚至外套变成了奇形怪状的鱼叉，欢呼着往海里跑去。

“……在岸边真的能抓到金枪鱼吗？！”赫敏的声音越来越没力气，但她坚持喊完了自己的疑惑。

“别管了，格兰杰。”引起骚乱的新娘本人端着一杯果汁站到她身边，身后跟着还是被锤了脑袋的哈利。“你没看出来吗？他们只是想找点乐子，”她抬抬下巴示意同样冲向海里的罗恩；“我敢肯定在这儿的三分之一人都没有对这场婚礼抱有太大期待，而是单纯来看热闹的，考虑到我是谁。”

“并且，我相当肯定，”德拉科对着天空举起杯子制止了赫敏试图插嘴的尝试；“在哈利告诉莫丽·韦斯莱我们决定结婚之前，她都没有放弃过自己的女儿有一天可能会和哈利在一起的想法。”

赫敏张嘴想要反驳，却发现自己没有任何证据。德拉科是那个处于问题中心的人，而赫敏对此并没有需要在意的理由，所以显然，不论德拉科的话是真是假她都无从得知。

“不管怎样，我并不是真的在乎。”德拉科摆摆手。

骗子。赫敏在心里说。

“但你不需要去盯着韦斯莱吗？我看到他已经跳进海里了。”

“有道理，”赫敏长舒一口气，决定不掺和那些复杂的问题。至少她可以保证自己和罗恩对这场婚礼的祝福是真的。“我需要去盯着罗恩，梅林，他根本不会游泳！”

在德拉科的笑声中，赫敏怒吼着“罗纳德！”终于也踢了沙滩凉鞋冲向海边，德拉科笑得眼泪都出来了，撑着哈利的肩膀；“哦，梅林。哪怕是在我最疯狂的幻想中，我也没想过有一天我的要求真的能一呼百应，这感觉还算不错。”

“你最疯狂的幻想是什么？”哈利撑了一把德拉科的腰，虽然混淆咒能让她看起来和没有怀孕一样，但那些重量实际上依旧存在。德拉科擦了擦眼睛，认真地看着哈利。

“你。”沉默了一会儿，她说。“你和我面对面，说‘我愿意’。”

她看起来闪闪发光，海风吹来，把热带的空气吹得像是她来到这个世界上的时候一样凉爽。盘起来的金发逐渐松动，滑出一缕落在她的脸上。

哈利伸手将那缕头发掖到德拉科耳后，弯下腰，深情而缓慢地亲吻面前的人。“你知道这不是幻想，对吗？”换气的间隙，他轻声问。

“是的，是的我知道。”德拉科不由自主煽着睫毛，抓着哈利的领带把他拉了下来。

  
END


End file.
